The Travelling Baby
by GummyBearsOnTheSofa.x
Summary: What Does Lucius want with Melanie and Sarah? why does he want their babies? will Snape save Sarah? will Draco save Melanie? so many questions yet the answers are in the story!
1. Party time

_**Potions  
**_"What are you making, Mr Malfoy and Miss Stocker?"_**  
**_"Well, Sir, it's known as alcohol in the muggle world and its known to drink alcohol at a party, and me and Draco are planning a party"  
Snape sighed and left them alone as they carried on making their "alcohol" but was planning a way to get to this party of theirs. He over heard two other fellow Slytherins'.

"Heyy, look at this Blaise, its an invite to Dracos' party but I cant read Melanies' writing, can you try and figure it out"

Sarah handed Blaise the piece of scroll, Blaise looking confused and tried to figure out what said.

"I think it says… Sarah, you are invited to our slytheryn party, their will bee lots of alcohol it's at gr8 hull 2nite make shore you have a partner! … Wow she has dodgy hand writing!"

"I know! "

"_fools! Now I can enter"_ thought professor Snape

"Sir, I forgot to give you this" Melanie said to Snape, Snape turned around and Melanie was holding a piece of scroll.

"Why thank you, Miss Stocker" Snape replied trying to hold his excitement back.  
"See you tonight, Sir!" Draco and Melanie called as they went back to there desk to carry on making their "alcohol".

Snape felt proud he was invited; he knew he was going to get drunk.

_**Back at the dorm**_

"Draco, baby… I love you" Melanie called from the couch in front of the fire, lying down.

"I love you two, sexy" Draco called from upstairs, as he, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were getting ready for the party, Melanie and Sarah had been ready for ages, Melanie in a short, tight silver dress and Sarah in long, floaty black dress.  
"Are you ready yet?" Sarah called from her head on the floor and her feet on top of the chair doing a handstand sounding bored.

"Nearly, babez" Blaise yelled from the boys dormitories'

_**Snapes office**_

Snape couldn't decide what outfit to wear (they were all the same)

"Ip dip do…I choose you!"

_**On the way to the Great Hall**_

"I wonder if there will be cheese at the party" Sarah said sounding pissed already  
"which kind, blue cheese, pink cheese or green cheese?" Blaise replied giving a gentle kiss on Sarah's cheek.

"Multicoloured cheese" replied Sarah

"Anything for you, cupcake" Blaise said kissing Sarah passionately.

"Stop with the sick talk!" Melanie yelled to Sarah behind her.

"And you don't do it!" Sarah throw it back in her face.

"Yeah, well at least I have good taste in boys" Melanie replied.

Draco put Melanie against the wall, not knowing what Melanie would do, but she seemed to know his plan and carried on with what he wanted to do. Sarah and Blaise carried on walking to the great hall until Snape came bursting through a door nearly where Draco and Melanie was.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?" shouted Snape.

"What's it look like" replied Melanie before Draco kissed her.

Snape tried to get Sarah and Blaise out of that sight and walked with them to the great hall.

"See you in a bit you two!" shouted Sarah as Snape was trying to get her to the great hall.

_**The Party!**_

Melanie and Draco came 3 hours later but ended up having a lot to drink, they ended up on a bench at the end of the hall next to each other.

"Hey, Sexy… I'm going to bed." Draco said, reached to kiss Melanie.

"I'm coming with you." replied Melanie

"yours or mine?"

"Yours." Melanie said whilst finishing of her ale.

Sarah was dancing like mad, she was enjoying every moment, and then Snape turned up behind her. Snape knew she was drunk, he made sure of that and then he asked Sarah if she would dance with him, she did as she was told the next minute she knew, Snape was carrying her back to his office.

_**The next morning.**_

Sarah woke up next to Snape. Melanie woke up next to Draco and Blaise woke up in the middle of the great hall.

"Draco, baby?" Melanie asked

"What's up cupcakes?" Draco replied

"Does your dad know… about you and me?" Melanie asked

"Who cares about Father, as long I'm with you, I'm happy" Draco replied, kissing Melanie passionately.

*at Snape's office*

"Oh my god!!, what am I doing here?!" Sarah shrieked

"Sleeping in bed with me, after last night you asked to come to my bed and sleep with me and I have granted your wish" Snape replied.

"I was properly drunk" Sarah replied looking confused, she saw that Snape had nothing but his boxers on and she had only her knickers on.  
"No, you weren't, you meant every word" Snape lied trying to keep Sarah "_is it weird that's im sleeping with a student?"_ Snape thought to himself  
"are you sure?" Sarah replied more confused than ever

"Positive" Snape shot back, giving Sarah a passionate kiss that mist have lasted 3 mins or more. Snape picked up Sarah to far wall and each hand above Sarahs' shoulders.

"What are…." But before Sarah could finished her sentenced, Snape was holding her very close to him, and he started french kissing Sarah. Sarah didn't know what to do but she held him tight to her and carried on with what Snape was doing.

"Snape…" Sarah tried with her last bit of air

"Call me Severus, please" Snape replied

"Ok, Severus… I am younger than you…" Sarah tried to finished but Snape interrupted, "Sarah, listen, its only you, me and my bed, and there is going to be a lot of fun tonight"

Sarah grinned from ear to ear, very pleased and didn't care about anyone else and wanted to be with Snape.

*Back in Dracos bed*

"Sexy… what happened last night?" Melanie asked curiously.

"I can't remember." Draco replied but then he didn't care he just wanted to be with Melanie.

"Do you love me?" asked Melanie

"Yes, why? Do you love me?" replied Draco, very confused.

"Of course, with all my heart. I only wondering, because I want to be with you forever."

"So do I, but you have to realise I'm a death eater now." Draco said uncomfortably.

"I know and I don't care about that, all I care about is you, Draco, I loved you from the beginning" Melanie didn't know what to do

Draco putted one hand over Melanie and stabled himself on his arms above Melanie.

"Listen, Sexy… once we have finished here at Hogwarts, we shall run away, where Voldemort or my Father can't find us" Draco said, and then lowered himself to kiss Melanie.

*Snapes' office"

Sarah was on the bed having a lot of fun before tonight as she knew, he was going to do it with her. It was a weekend luckily so neither of them had work to do. Sarah was doing all sorts, she never knew how Snape was really fit, her dreams were becoming true right before her eyes, she rubbed her eyes just to make sure it wasn't a dream, then she opened them and Snape was crawling up her body and Sarah was enjoying this very much.

"I love you" Sarah said softly in his ear

"I love you two" Snape replied as he had finished crawling up Sarah, Snape turned on his back and Sarah started crawling, when she was in position, Snape held her tight like he was never going to let go.

"Snape, please stop!" Sarah begged him to stop but he didn't.

"Sarah…don't you understand, im showing my love to you!" Snape replied

"Just stop, for a minute please, I beg of you, I need something to drink" and with that note Snape stopped, got up and walked to the sink to get Sarah a drink. Sarah drank it rather quickly but Snape was pleased to lay back down and let Sarah crawl up on him.

"Thank you" Sarah whispered and kissed him very passionately.

*Dracos' bed*

"What happens if they do find us?" Melanie questioned

"Shhhh, you speak to much" Draco replied and kissed Melanie to shut her up.

*the Great Hall*

"where am I?, what the …. ? Hello? Anybody there?" Blaise was very confused and listened to his echo and fell back to sleep.

_**The afternoon**_

Draco took Melanie to his secret hide out where no-one could enter. Draco didn't want all the other slytherin lads looking at him while he made love so he found this place for him and Melanie. Melanie loved it loads.

"Draco, I have bad/good news, depends which way you put it" Melanie said

"What's the matter babe, don't tell me you're pregnant" Draco asked looking worried.

"Don't be silly, baby, of course I aint pregnant, I would only be pregnant if I had sex, and I would only have ex and have a baby with you" Melanie told him.

"Then what's the matter, sexy?" Draco asked kissing Melanie on the cheek.

"Its not about me, im fine. Its about Sarah" Melanie told him.

"What's up with her?" Draco now worried about her

"She's with Snape"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"She's WITH Snape, like you and me" Melanie told him

"She'll be fine, she's with a teacher…OH MY GOD, SHES DATEING A TEACHER." Draco shouted as he finally got it.

"Yes, what we going to do?"

"Listen, Angel face, she's properly happy with Snape like I'm happy with you" Draco told her to try and lighten things up.

"Thanks cupcake, I knew you could make me feel better" smiling as Draco pushed her against the wall

"Listen, angel face, I want to be a father" said Draco, uncomfortable with what Melanie was going to say.

"…and I want to be a mum, I didn't want to tell you in case you didn't agree"

"Are you sure you want to do this, sexy?" Draco asked

"Yes but are you?" Melanie asked

"But I don't want to put you in pain in trying to give birth and I don't want you to die at child birth" Draco told her as a tear fell down his cheek. Melanie wiped it away and replied "I don't mind going through that pain, I've been through worse and I wont die, I cant, I love you to much to lose you"

Melanie Started un-doing his buttons on his shirt and started to "play" around whilst undressing him, he did the same to her.

*Snapes office*

Sarah was lying exhausted next to Snape, cuddled up to him, still on the bed, Sarah had so much fun that day, she couldn't stop, she didn't want to be pregnant, she was hoping for her dear life not to be pregnant, she spent the rest of the day lying there talking to Snape as they cuddled up on the bed, Sarah was proud she did "it" but not proud at the same time.

"Snape, its not right for me to date or have "fun" with a teacher" Sarah told him

"But sarah…"

"I love you and all but this is not what I expected to happen."

"I didn't expect it to, I'm just hoping you aint …." Snape couldn't finished, it felt weird for a teacher to say it to one of his best pupils.

"…pregnant" Sarah finished off the sentenced "look Snape, even if I am im either putting it up for an abortion or its going to care"

"No don't, even if you are, keep the baby."

Sarah didn't know how to reply, but just laid there next to Snape.

_**The Run Away Sunday**_

The next morning Draco was helping Melanie pack while she was laying on her bed in pain.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok with this, cuppy cake?" Draco asked, very concerned about his partner

"Im … fine… I want to run away… I don't want Lucius… to find us and our baby… and I don't want… our baby a … death eater" she had trouble speaking as she was concentrating on her stomach

"Ok, I'll make sure our baby will be safe from harm, I love you"

"I love you too" Melanie replied.

Draco stood up and went to where Melanie was and kissed her passionately.

"Hey guys!" Sarah had just burst into the room and made them jumped out of their skins, "What's wrong Melanie?" Sarah asked as she saw Melanie lying in her bed in pain, "why are you packing Draco? Are you leaving Melanie?"

"Of course not! I love Melanie very much and wouldn't let the world hurt her" Draco yelled at her very angrily.

"Well she sure doesn't look like she's in pain!" Sarah replied sarcastically.

"She's pregnant, that's why!"

_**The Ending**_

Sarah and Melanie said their long goodbyes and eventually Melanie went on Dracos broom and then hey both flew off into the sunset, leaving Sarah and Snape the rest of the evening


	2. Monster

_**The Morning of the day of the meeting**_

The next week after the long goodbyes Melanie and Sarah had to go through, they planned to meet up. Now unfortunately for both the girls they both had a week bump on their tummy.

*The Hideout*

"Menie Babez, do you really want to go through this?" Draco questioned, worried about his partner.  
"Of course, huni, I can't stay away from Sarah, she's my best mate" Melanie replied trying to find something to wear.

Draco watched Melanie really worried as he didn't want Melanie or his baby through any pain or harm.

"But what happens if my father is there?" Draco really didn't want to see his father as he ran away from him.  
"It'll be fine, sexy, Snape and Sarah promised me, because even Sarah is pregnant" Melanie replied. Melanie stopped rummaging through her drawers and walked to Draco and kissed him passionately.

Draco didn't know what to do as he was very surprised but followed on with Melanie. The kiss took away his worries and thoughts and didn't want to let go of Melanie but he knew he was going to one day.

*Snape Office*

Snape woke up at the most awkward time in the morning but then went back to bed.

Snape woke up at the same time as Sarah at a reasonable time.

"Miss Bristow, You have been a bad girl" Snape said very dirtily  
"I'm so sorry Professor Snape, you need to teach me how to be good" Sarah carried on with his joke as she was enjoying what was happening.  
"You have a detention tonight, and I shall teach you the difference between good and bad" Snape said as a dirty smirk spread across his face.  
Sarah giggled like a little girl and was enjoying everything, "don't forget about the baby – that's what's making me a bad girl"  
"I think the baby will have enough pain with me being his father!" Snape said trying to sound silly but came out wrong  
"You'll be a brilliant father, if we have a boy I want the middle name to be Severus!" Sarah replied, French kissing him.

_**The Meeting**_

Melanie mounted up on to Draco's broom ready to go to see Sarah and Snape.  
They raced to get to Hogwarts as quickly as they can trying not to get noticed.

*Snape Offices*

"Oh My God!" Sarah screamed. And rushed out of bed and raced to get some clothes on  
"What's the matter Baby?" Snape was very confused like he had forgotten everything while he was having fun with Sarah.  
"Melanie and Draco will be here soon" Sarah was still rushing around.  
"It'll be fine babes, relax" Snape said soothingly

Sarah started to relax and calm down but was still trying to find clothes to put on

"Sarah, Baby, Just wear one of my cloaks, because there aint no point you get dressed completely because you got a detention tonight" as soon as Snape had finished what he was saying there was a knock at the office door.

"Sarah go round the back and take this and get dress" Snape handed her his cloak.

gAs soon as Sarah went round the back Snape invited Melanie and Draco in.

"Are you sure my father won't be here" Draco asked very scared about his father now that he entered the building he never wanted to be back in.  
"Draco, baby, its fine he won't find us" Melanie said trying to calm down but then quickly added, "Will he, Snape?" even Melanie was scared what the answer was going to be.  
"Well about that..." before he finished Melanie started going over the top she knew something was wrong, "...Lucius is a teacher here, now. He only joined to find you two, he wants to kill Melanie and the baby."  
"OH MY GOD" Melanie screamed.

_**The Uninvited Guests**_

"You told us he wont find/hurt or anything, why didn't you tell us before?" Draco was very angry yet very scared that he has put his partner and baby in harm and danger.  
"I know what I said but I can't stop him becoming a teacher now can I?" Snape replied quite angry with himself.  
"No, you can't" and the door opened and there stood the man himself, Lucius Malfoy.

Melanie almost fainted at the sight of him but tried not to.  
Sarah walked in and almost screamed at the sight she was seeing, she ran to Snape to be protected from this 'monster'.

Draco was closest to his father but tried to back away, Melanie was holding his shoulders trying to relax him.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Lucius asked giving that look that he was up to something and Melanie suspected that he was planning something, "Did you miss me."  
"Certainly not, Father" Draco replied feeling proud yet scared with what he was going to do to him.  
"Oh, maybe my grandchild has" Lucius replied very him-like, he started walking towards Melanie but Draco wouldn't let him.  
"My baby won't know if I had something to say about this. This baby doesn't need a dickhead as a grandfather" Melanie snapped back angrily.

Lucius started walking towards Melanie, "You aint going nowhere near my girlfriend or my baby" Draco shouted trying to protect is partner but his father knocked him down and raced towards Melanie before anyone could help her or let her move. Lucius putted Melanie against the wall and held her hands above her head so that she won't fight back and the other hand around her neck but not squeezing hard (yet).

"Let go of me you monster!" Melanie shouted really scared with what she was going to do to her.  
"Get your hands off me partner" Draco started to get up but then slipped back down and was knocked out again.  
"Dracooo" Melanie screamed.  
"Shut up otherwise you can see your partner die first before you" Lucius replied calmly to Melanie.

Melanie started to move about to get out but then he started to squeeze her neck

"Get your hands off her, Lucius!" Snape started walking to Lucius with his wand out ready to curse him.  
"You don't scare me, Severus" Lucius replied, kicking Snape down. Sarah screamed and ran towards Snape.

"How could you do this?" Sarah screamed at Lucius and then he let go off Melanie but Melanie really couldn't move, she just slipped down the wall and just sat there rubbing her neck trying to catch her breath.  
"Listen, brat, do you want to end up like Melanie or what?" Lucius started walking towards Sarah but Sarah didn't really notice because she was sobbing on Snape.  
"NO! I just want you out of here and dead" Sarah replied standing up for herself  
"Sarah please don't! You aint worth the pain, if you get hurt your baby gets hurt, your baby goes through the same pain!"Melanie shouted at Sarah  
"Have you seen what he has done to you, Melanie, you've got bruises on your wrist and neck where he's been at you" Sarah didn't want to see Melanie in pain or harm.  
"Sarah please don't" Melanie started to cry, she couldn't help it.  
"Shut up you two, now, brat, get up" Lucius ordered to Sarah.

Sarah stood up very slowly as she was confused what he was going to do.

"Now listen here, Brat..."Lucius started to reach for Sarah's hands but just went straight for the throat, "... No-one is going to kill me or get rid of me, that baby that Melanie is carrying willgo straight to me and I will bring the baby up."

As he finished with Sarah he just let go, "Now Melanie do we have a deal or not, the baby for yours and Dracos' life?"

And with that the door burst open and in the doorway stood Phillip, Melanies' brother, "Err, Professor I was going to ask can you help me with my homework but now I've changed my mind and want to change my question – WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?!"  
"Well this is awkward for my best student" Lucius tried to compliment Phillip to forgot what he is seeing.  
"LET GO OFF ME SISTER" Phillip shouted, "NOW!!"

Lucius let go and Melanie dropped to the floor but luckily Phillip caught her in time.

"Now, get out!" Phillip sounded very angry that someone was hurting his sister.  
"Oh my god, Phillip, you saved my life" and with that Melanie gave a gentle kiss on his cheek, Phillip was always Melanies' favourite brother , "Phil, I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant with Dracos child, it is a good thing don't worry."  
"And you never told me" Phillip joked  
"Aww, I love you, Phil"

_**Hospital Wing**_

Melanie, Phillip and Sarah went to the hospital wing to check on their babies and their bruises.  
Snape and Draco woke up about half an hour later and was very confused why they wear alone, they both started panicking. They both raced out the room and over-heard one of potter relations talking about Melanie and Phillip in the hospital wing, Draco ran for his life to the hospital wing.

"Baby, are you ok?" Draco burst into the hospital wing, giving Melanie a jump.  
"Don't worry, sexy, Phillip saved me and Sarah." Melanie said convincing Draco everything was fine.  
"How is the baby, baby?" Draco asked  
"Both mine and Melanies' baby both survived from the monster" Sarah replied and Snape started to kiss her.  
"Don't forget your detention, Missy" Snape whispered in Sarahs' ear.

Sarah giggled, "Guys, I think its best we go, I also think you should come to us instead of us coming to you, I can't risk my baby and my babes life" Draco told Snape and Sarah  
"You worry too much, silly" and Melanie kissed Draco passionately, Draco tried to pull away at start but just kissed her back.  
"Ok, I'm sorry about this you too, I really am." Snape said sorrily.

"Well we must be off before, Father comes back" Draco said after getting away from his kiss.  
"Thanks Phillip, so much, I love you" and Melanie gave him another gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"Well this didn't go to plan, maybe we should try next week, Snape hasn't got free time this week, he's packed with year 7s" Sarah told them  
"Oh that reminds me, I need to do my potions homework" and with that ending Phillip was gone.  
"I'll see you laters' Sarah, Snape" and Melanie gave both them a kiss on the cheek.

And with that both Melanie and Draco apperated back to their hideout.


	3. Plotting the Plan

_**Monday**_

Snape woke up alone in his bed because Sarah was still in hospital from yesterday.

"Today is going to be a slow day" thought Snape.

Sarah came out of hospital half way through first lesson and instead of heading to her first lesson she went to Snapes' lesson.

"Omg, my partner is better, way now we can do her detention tonight" thought Snape

Sarah walked over to his desk ignoring the first years who were staring at her. Sarah leaned over the desk to whisper in Snapes' ear.

"When is my detention, Sir?" Sarah whispered  
"Tonight my sweetheart" replied Snape, giving Sarah a light kiss on the cheek.

"Sir, I need help with my potion" Straight away Sarah recognise his voice, it was Phillip.  
"Give me two seconds, Phillip" Replied Snape in his gloomy voice then he turned back to Sarah, "Meet in the forbidden forest at break time" Snape whispered  
"Will do." Sarah had an urge to kiss Snape but couldn't because of the first years, she could do kiss Snape in front of Phillip because he knew they were together but she couldn't in front of first years.

Snape's lesson went really quick as he was very excited to meet Sarah at the forest.

"Class dismissed" Snape yelled to his first years and they slowly packed and Snape reached into his pocket to get his 'cell phone' out, Melanie taught him how to use it. He dialled Melanies' number and asked her to come to the forbidden forest in 10 minutes, Melanie agreed as she wanted to see Sarah without the 'monster' trying to kill her.

Draco and Melanie raced through the sky, but Melanie was driving, Draco kept help off her hands to help steer and Melanie wasn't that bad on her first time riding.

"You'll be good at being a seeker."Draco whispered in Melanies' ear.  
"No, I won't" Melanie whispered back.  
"Well you got the speed" Draco joked as he let go of her hands to let her steer.

They finally arrived at the forbidden forest and meet Sarah there.

"What you two doing here, it's not safe for you?" Sarah asked very confused.  
"Snape asked us to come and I wanted to see you without Lucius trying to kill me" Melanie replied

Snape walked down the hill to meet Sarah and Melanie and Draco at the entrance of the forbidden forest, "Let's get in before someone see us" Snape said as they entered the forest but it was too late as they already have been spotted.

"So what did you want to speak to us about, Severus?" Questioned Draco.  
Lucius was behind a tree listening to their conversation waiting for the right time to come in.  
" I wanted to say sorry and I wanted to see you guys together happy and without Lucius trying to kill you" replied Snape  
"I wasn't trying to kill them." Lucius walked out from behind the tree, Melanie and Sarah screamed at the sight of him.  
"Not again." Draco said and gave a big sigh, "Do your worst, Father."  
"Oh I will, don't worry about that."Lucius replied, "You don't deserve Melanie anyway Draco, I always thought you could date better people but instead your here with this thing that you made her pregnant and she's 2 years younger than you. And as for you Snape, your dating a student!"  
"And what does that mean, Father, Melanie is perfect in every way, and that child will be nothing like you!" Draco replied angrily.  
"Draco, don't put yourself in danger, you could get hurt."  
"Well said Melanie, now, come here!" Ordered Lucius, Melanie did as she was told but Draco tried to stop her, "Draco, Melanie knows what she is doing" Snape told Draco and Melanie kept walking towards Lucius.

"What do you want with me now?" Melanie asked.  
"You and the baby." Replied Lucius leaning in to try and kiss Melanie but she turned her head instantly.

"Melanie, NO don't do it" Sarah screamed at her best mate.  
"Dont you understand, Sarah, I have to." Melanie shouted back with tears in her eyes.  
"Now there is a sensible girl" Lucius said happily. Lucius leaned towards Melanie and whispered, "Not unless you want Sarah to come with you"  
"NO! I am not putting Sarah in danger!"Melanie replied loud enough for Sarah to here.  
"No, I'm coming with you, Melanie" And Sarah started to walk towards Melanie but Melanie couldn't move as Lucius was holding on to her hair. Melanie held out her hand to hold Sarah.

"Now if you don't mind, gentleman, I'll be in my office and I'll be leaving tonight" Lucius said and dragged Melanie by the hair and Melanie and Sarah walked side-by-side as they were holding hands.

*Lucius Office*

It was so dark in his office just like his heart. He tied Melanie and Sarah to a chair each so couldn't fight or move but they could still talk.

"Sir, I have a detention tonight" Sarah said cautiously.  
"Well, you're missing it!" Lucius snapped back  
"Did anyone tell you, if you stay calm you'll get your own way?" Melanie said slyly.  
"Yes thank you" Lucius replied bit more calm now.  
"What are you going to do to use?" Melanie questioned.  
"Well I was only going to have you Melanie but now I got Sarah so I don't know, but I'm definitely having both the children. And just to let you know if Draco or Severus try to save you then both you will get the Cruciatus Curse" Lucius replied.  
"That's unfair. You can't do that" Sarah shouted.  
"I'm afraid he can, Sarah" Melanie whispered

Sarah and Melanie just sat there whilst watching Lucius pace backwards and forwards trying to think what to do with Melanie and Sarah.

After a while, " Right, we are going back to Malfoy Manor tomorrow" said Lucius  
"But...But..." Sarah was trying to think of an insult to him, "But...But...But that place is dark as your heart." Finally Sarah thought of an insult.

Lucius just laughed at Sarah's ridiculous insult. Melanie couldn't stop gigging as she tried to stay quiet.

"Now I'm going to leave now and finish off my work shift and I'll be here at whenever, properly late and I want you both to be asleep." And with that Lucius walked out the door leaving Melanie and Sarah alone.

_**10.15pm**_

Sarah was the first to fall asleep, to be honest she had been sleeping for ages. Melanie was just sitting there, waiting, waiting for something to happen. Then she heard footsteps hoping they weren't Lucius. She elbowed Sarah in the ribs and Sarah almost screamed but the Melanie told her to shut up. Then the footsteps were getting louder. Melanie and Sarah held their breaths. Then the door knob turned and Melanie and Sarah closed their eyes quickly and then Lucius came in in an angry mood. Melanie opened one her eyes slightly to see Lucius storming around, thinking very hard by the looks of it.

Lucius made sure Melanie and Sarah were in a deep sleep before getting undressed and into bed. Sarah fell back to sleep within seconds but Melanie stayed up waiting for something, something that was going to happen, Melanie could feel it but didn't know what it was.

*Snapes' office*

"I'm sorry about Melanie, Draco" Snape said sorrily.  
"It's ok but I need to get her back" Draco said unhappily.  
"I'm sorry, Draco, but that is impossible unless you want her dead" Snape warned  
"What, Why, How" Draco screamed at once.  
"Slow down, matey. I found out over hearing Lucius conversations to Melanie and Sarah while I was outside his office"  
"But how is he going to kill them" Draco asked still very scared.  
"Not by the killing curse, by the Cruciatus Curse" Snape replied calmer then Draco.  
"Omg, i think a god night sleep will forget this horrible nightmare." Draco said and he got into his sleeping bag on the floor as he didn't want to leave Melanie alone. " Do you know where they are going because, Father said he aint staying here long" Draco Questioned  
"To Malfoy Manor, tomorrow morning." Snape replied puzzled.  
"OMG, I can go and see them tomorrow" Draco exclaimed.  
"You really want them dead" Snape said  
"No, no it's not like that, I can say that I'm visiting my mother."  
"And you'll think that will work against your father?!?!"Snape replied.  
"I'll think about it in my sleep, Night"  
"Night Draco"

And both of them fell asleep instantly.


	4. Back into Draco

_**Tuesday**_

*Lucius Office*

Melanie was still awake, to be honest she was wide awake, she was too scared to sleep and she was still waiting.

"Sarah..."Melanie whispered in Sarah's ear.

Sarah made a noise showing she's awake.

"Sarah, I want to break free." Melanie whispered.  
"You make It sound like we are in prison."Sarah giggled quietly.  
"We are in prison! Look at this place, its dark, its black and no escape" Melanie pointed out  
"Good point. But..."  
"No buts' Sarah. I've stayed up all night thinking ..." and Melanie trailed off.  
"Thinking of what?" Sarah questioned  
"Don't worry but I'll think of a way to get out of this."

*Snapes office*

Snape was the first one awake, and walked out the room to find if Melanie and Sarah, he really wanted Sarah back, he missed her so much. Snape hurried along the corridors as quietly as he can because it was still early in the morning.

*Lucius Office*

Lucius was up now, as he could hear anything on the floor above and underneath him, and he heard hurried footsteps.

"Melanie, Sarah wake up" Lucius said sleepily, but no movement, "Please"

And Melanie woke up as she only had a couple of minutes sleeping but was woken at his politeness and smiled gently. Sarah on the other hand was still asleep and half snoring. Melanie elbowed her in the ribs while Lucius kept his hand over her mouth so she didn't wake the whole school.

"What?!" Sarah said angrily.  
"It's time to get going" Lucius spoke first before Melanie could  
"But we haven't said good bye." Melanie said.  
"Err... write your goodbyes on this piece of parchment and I'll leave it in the teachers' lounge for Snape to get and to give Draco his one"  
"Thanks, Mr Malfoy" Melanie said politely yet sweetly

Melanie and Sarah wrote quickly as they didn't want Lucius to get angrier as he had started in a good mood and they didn't want to change that.  
After writing, Lucius untied Melanie first and then Sarah, He trusted them both to follow and they did, they didn't want more trouble.  
The three of them walked out of the office and walking up the stairs to his office was Snape.

"What do you want now, Severus?" Lucius questioned  
"My baby and our baby" Snape said calmly, Sarah smiled but tried not to.  
"Well you are too late" Lucius said looking at Melanie like she had something to do with this  
"Severus go away, you are to late" Melanie said but calmly, Sarah had a tear in her eye, Melanie hugged her letting Sarah cry on her shoulder. Snape started to walk towards Sarah and Melanie but Lucius stopped him, "There is no way you are going near those two, they are now mine, don't worry, Severus, I wont make them slaves."

Snape stopped in case Lucius was going to hurt them because he heard the conversation last night that he was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on them.

"Okay, I'll just be leaving now if that is okay with you, Severus." And without another word Lucius walked off and Melanie and Sarah followed, Sarah still resting on Melanie's shoulder.

"Thank you, girls" Lucius said politely as they were leaving the castle.  
"For what, may I ask, Mr Malfoy" Melanie asked  
"Well for letting me keep my trust to you, and for not talking to him, Sarah. And Melanie thank you so much for sticking up for you and Sarah and helping her"  
"Any time, Sir." Melanie said still confused.  
"No worries" Sarah said as she lifted her head of Melanie now, "But, Sir, how are we getting to Malfoy Manor" Sarah questioned  
"Flying" Lucius replied, "I'm sure Draco taught Melanie good enough to steer and land, I shall hope"  
"Yes he has, Sir"  
"Very good then, Sarah go on Draco's broom with Melanie, do you know how to control your speed Melanie?"  
"I'm afraid not, Sir, only fast"  
"That shall get us there quicker then, just follow me and you'll be fine."

Melanie mounted on to Draco's broom, and had to tell Sarah, when she eventually mounted up, to hold on tight and never let go.

"_It's too late now to turn back, I miss my Snape" _Sarah thought.  
"It's way too late" Melanie whispered to Sarah as she just read her mind.

Sarah shivered as there was things in her head hopefully Melanie cant read.

They flew really fast in the sky, and no – one seemed to notice them with the speed they were going at.

*Malfoy Manor*  
They reached Malfoy Manor within 30 minutes.

"OMG, it's everything Draco said it was."  
"What did he say about his wonderful home" Lucius asked, very confused.  
"Urmm, well I don't really want to say, I don't want him in trouble" Melanie said.  
"I'll do anything if you tell me, please; I want to know what he thinks." Lucius begged, which both Melanie and Sarah were surprised about.  
"Urmm, I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt or say anything to Draco ever." Melanie said.  
"I have to keep my..." Lucius said but trailed off, "Okay"  
"That means you don't use the Cruciatus Curse on him, even if he comes to visit his mother. If he does come I'll make sure he wont come near me or speak to me, I promise."  
"Okay Melanie, I trust you."  
"Ok, well he said this place is a dark and cold as your heart and that a muggle-born would be better then this house." Melanie said quickly hoping he didn't hear but he did.  
"That son of a bit..." Lucius said but trailed off he didn't want Melanie or Sarah to swearing.  
"Yeah I know" Sarah said.  
"But you promised not to hurt to him or talk about this ever ever again" Melanie protested  
"Fine" and Lucius walked into the Manor and Melanie and Sarah followed keeping his trust to them both.

It was exactly how Draco described it. Melanie couldn't wait to see how bad the mother was. Draco didn't talk about his mother at all. Melanie always thought why. Melanie and Sarah followed Lucius through the dark corridors and into the library which was on floor 3, last door on the left. There stood the mother.

"Narcissa Darling, this is urmm Melanie and Sarah" Lucius said cautiously, "Melanie is Draco's girlfriend and Sarah is their best mate. Draco will be visiting later today."  
"Are they Slytherin?" Narcissa asked.  
"Yes, both pure bloods" Lucius assured her.  
"Then as Melanie is Draco's girlfriend" and Narcissa shuddered at this thought, "Then she may share/have Draco's room for the mean time being and Sarah may go with her, I shall go and get a house elf to sort out a bed for Sarah, but why are they here?" Narcissa questioned  
"They are here to help me and thank you babe" and Lucius gave Narcissa a light kiss on her cheek and hurried Melanie and Sarah out the room.

"Mr Malfoy, how am I going to stay away from Draco and not talk to him if I'm sleeping in his bed with him." Melanie asked worried, she wanted to see Draco a lot but she didn't want Lucius to hurt her, Draco or Sarah.  
"Well we'll have to live with that now wont we, but in the mornings you come down to breakfast table with him, but afterwards you must come straight to me, you'll be treated as family now not servants. I have no idea what I'm going to do with you both now." Lucius replied. Melanie was very excited.  
"Well, Sir, I was about to ask why are we here." Sarah butted in.  
"Well to be honest I don't think Melanie disserves Draco and I think its wrong that you are dating a teacher!" Lucius pointed out.  
"So you are...trying to...separate us" Sarah said slowly yet confused trying to figure out if it makes sense.

They started walking to Draco's room up on the top floor, "Yeah that sounds about right, but I want you children" Lucius said whilst waiting for them on the top of the stairs.  
"But why our children?!" Melanie exclaimed, "Me and Draco both want this baby and be a famil..."  
"That's the problem, Melanie, Me and Narcissa don't want you to have a family with my son." Lucius butted in  
"But it's not your choice"

They finally reached Dracos' room and he had on big window on the far end of the room facing the driveway and the road. Melanie sat on the window ledge while Sarah was going through his stuff. And Lucius left them in peace and shut the door behind him.

"Sarah... I feel like I don't belong here." Melanie said finally breaking the awkward silence.  
"Melanie, it will be fine, when Draco gets here we can tell him everything and explain everything"  
"He's here!" Melanie exclaimed.  
"What?!" and Sarah raced to where Melanie was sitting on the window ledge, Melanie pointed down and saw him look up, she smiled but turned away and gave Sarah a hug.  
"Do you think, he'll save us?" Sarah asked as excited as much as Melanie was.  
"I hope so." They heard the front door close and heard footsteps coming upstairs. Melanie turned back to face out the window whilst Sarah stood next to her stroking her back like Melanie had been crying. Draco walked into his room and raced to his two favourite girls and hugged them both, gave Sarah a gentle kiss on the cheek and kissed Melanie on the lips.

"Tell me everything that my father has said to you." Draco said as he sat down next to Melanie holding her hand.

Melanie and Sarah spoke about everything and Sarah even spoke about the dream she had last night.

"Your Mother said we can stay in here, don't worry Sarah wont be in our bed." Melanie said and Draco sighed in relief. Melanie and Sarah giggled. Melanie also explained that they had breakfast together but afterwards they had to go with Lucius, "Well if you ever need me, I'll be in the library with my Mother."  
A little house elf came in Draco's room and said dinner was ready, the three of them went to dinner, Melanie felt awkward being around Lucius and Narcissa.  
"Melanie and Sarah I want to talk to you outside, now please"

Melanie and Sarah got up and followed Lucius confused; Draco watched them both as they walked out the door.

"I want to tell you that everyday you will get 1 hour of free time, so that could be used for anything"  
"Thank you but can you tell us what we will be doing not in our free time?" Sarah questioned  
"Both of you will learn the 'Malfoy way' if you are going to stay in my manor." Lucius replied  
"But, Sir, if you are teaching us the 'Malfoy way' then the more 'Malfoy' I become the more me and Draco will be closer together." Melanie said  
"Oh well, I guess I can live with that but I don't think I can live with you having a family with him"

The three of them walked back into the dining room to finish of supper. After the splendid dinner they all just had, they all went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"So what did Father say to you two?" Draco asked.  
"That we'll have a hour free time and in our other time we are learning the 'Malfoy way' around here and he's going to take our child because he doesn't want me to have a family with you but he doesn't care if we are together now."  
"Please don't learn the 'Malfoy way' its terrible, you get taught through torture, and it scars you for life, and I prefer you both they way you are. I need to get you out of here."  
"Unfortunately we have to stay otherwise he will kill us" Sarah replied back.

Lucius was standing outside Dracos' door listening to every word that was being said.

"Lets just go to bed" Melanie said  
"ok" and Sarah snuggled up in her bed on the floor and fell asleep straight away. Melanie and Draco got in bed together and snuggled up together and Melanie fell asleep on his muscular chest.


	5. Narcissa's Help

**Narcissa finds out about why Lucius wants Melanie and Sarah.**

****Sorry for not posting for a long time, had writers block****

The next morning, Draco, Melanie and Sarah headed downstairs for breakfast. The Dining room was so dark and gloomy; it matched the whole house really. Melanie and Sarah were both dreading of how the rest of the house looks like. They all sat there in intense silence. Lucius was the first to finish, and Narcissa was very suspicious of him and why he wanted to leave the table early.

"Melanie, Sarah. Come with me" Lucius said as he turned to walk out the door. Trying not to make eye contact with either, Narcissa or Draco. Both, Melanie and Sarah, knew what was going to happen.

"There is something wrong with your Father, Draco" Narcissa explained as she knew Lucius wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"And I know why Mother, but I need your help."

"Talk to me Draco, I'm here to here to help unlike your father." Narcissa protested as she was concerned for her baby boy.

"Well Mother, you must promise not to tell father" Draco said, as he stood up and cleared the table, and got him and Narcissa a drink.

"Why of course, my sweet child" Narcissa said, as she was frightened that what ever Draco was holding back could depend on his or one of his loved one's life.

*

"Lucius, why are all the rooms we go to, are always dark and cold. You should let some light in." Sarah said as she was rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Oh, and you're the one who bought this house and have control over it?!" Lucius question but Sarah thought it was best not to answer.

*

"Well mother," Draco leaned in to whisper just in case Lucius was around, "He is taking my partner away from me, he wants our child and he wants to teach them about the Malfoy way. Same with Sarah, but he only took her because she is dating a teacher but then found out she was pregnant to." Narcissa sat in silence trying to understand all this.

"Draco, the only thing we can do at the moment is to tell them not to learn the Malfoy way and in the mean time you and me will go to the library and try and figure out to get the three of you out of here." Narcissa said, she wanted her baby boy protected and happy.

Draco stood up and came to help his mother up and started to walk to the library together. As they reached the library, they went to the back, where no-one was aloud except Lucius.

*

Lucius gestured them to take a seat and sit down. Neither of them were really paying attention to what he had to say, but luckily for Melanie, Draco told her all the answers.

Lucius looked up and noticed Melanie and Sarah were day dreaming, "So, Melanie what happens if you go to the back of the library?"

"Well, Sir, you just told us." Melanie threw back to confuse him, "you can't ask us a question when you just told us the answer, that's stu…un-intelligent." Melanie corrected herself as Lucius only likes proper English words.

"Good point Melanie, like I was saying…" Melanie started to day dream again as he started to talk about this house. After 3 hours of talking about the house and the rules, it was their free time. Melanie raced top the library to see Draco. She didn't see them so turn around where Sarah was.

"I don't think he is here." Melanie said disappointed.

"Err. Yes he is. Turn around." Sarah ordered yet nicely.

Sarah was right, Draco was standing behind Melanie. Melanie kissed him at the sight of him, she was happy to be with him then his father.

"Where's your mother, Draco, you said she would be here to." Melanie questioned.  
"She is here, we are at the back of the library though" Draco replied quietly, not knowing Lucius was only outside the library listening to their conversations.

Draco took Melanie's hand and walk to the back of the library, where they found his mother, looking through some books.

"Afternoon, Mrs Malfoy." Sarah said, very politely.

"Please call me Narcissa" replied Narcissa, as she closed her book and putted it away, and took another off her pile.

"Ok, Narcissa, what are you doing?" Sarah questioned, not trying to be rude.

"Well, I kind of told, Mother about what Lucius is doing to you two, and I needed help to get you out of here." Draco replied.

"Its not going to work, Dray, Lucius will find out." Melanie replied to Draco.

"Trust me Menie, Everything is going to be fine, just leave it to me and mother." Draco said persuasively to make Melanie feel safe.

"Draco told me everything Melanie, and learning the Malfoy way is not the best idea for you two, but I can see why he is doing it to you, Melanie, because your Draco's girlfriend and you are carrying his child." Narcissa added, "but no-one wants to learn the Malfoy way"

What they didn't know was that Lucius was only outside the library.

'should I or shouldn't I?' Lucius thought to himself, 'yeah I should'

Lucius walked in and went straight to the back of the library; "well, well, look what we have here, my one wife and son helping these two girls. Well I can say its not going to happen."

"Look, Lucius dear, why do these two girls have to suffer?" Narcissa asked, walking towards Lucius, he didn't want to know, he pinned her down so she couldn't move. Melanie and Sarah were speechless and couldn't do anything to help Draco's mother.

"Listen, Cissy, you don't deserve to be here at the moment helping those two" Lucius replied aggressively.

"Leave my mother alone! You don't deserve to live!" Draco replied, protecting your mother.

"Oh really?" Lucius replied curiously.

Draco stood up but Melanie tried to stop him, "Please, Baby, don't do this, you don't deserve to lose your life" Melanie protested.

"I have to, gorgeous, to save my mother" Draco replied calmly.

"Good choice, Draco" Lucius replied who was still pinning down his own wife.

"No Draco! You don't understand!" Melanie replied.

"Of course I understand, you don't! He's threatening to kill my mother!" Draco replied a bit more aggressive,

"No! Listen to me! It's not just you who he wants to kill" Melanie replied as Draco started to walk away but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What you mean Baby?" Draco replied curiously and much more calmly.

"Don't listen to her, son, she doesn't know what she is talking about" Lucius replied.

"I mean as soon as you're gone there is no stopping him to kill your mother, me or Sarah!" Melanie replied whilst putting two fingers up at Lucius.

"Why you little Bitch! How dare you tell him! I trusted you! Lucius replied very angrily, got off of Narcissa and started charging towards Melanie. Draco pushed Melanie down making it harder for Lucius to get to her; he rummaged quickly through his pockets to find his wand before Lucius was too close.

"_Expelliarmus_" Draco shouted, with that Lucius flew across the room. Draco raced to Melanie who was on the floor, just lying there, "Melanie are you alright my baby?" Draco said kneeling beside her, hoping she was fine.

Nothing happened for a good long 2 minutes; Narcissa got up and walked next to Draco.

"Its going to be fine, at least we can get Sarah back to Snape, and you out of here too" Narcissa said calmly, whilst rubbing his back to make him relax.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the front door, and Sarah ran to get it to leave Draco alone.

Draco looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere! Not without Melanie"

Narcissa turned to look at Lucius by the door, she saw Snape and Sarah walking in.

"Erm, Draco, Snape is here to help Melanie" Sarah replied.

Snape kneeled next to Draco, besides Melanie. Examined Melanie.

"What's wrong with her, Snape?" Draco asked with slight tears rolling down his cheeks.

"She's only go a bump on the head. She'll be fine soon. The baby is fine before you ask, the child is upset to hear you upset, but it's a healthy baby." Snape replied

Draco was over the moon but still was crying, He picked up Melanie, Thanked Snape and took Melanie to bed to rest.

*

"Thank you so much Snape, Lets go to the conservatory and I'll explain everything" Narcissa gestured the direction to go.

"Please do Mrs Malfoy." Snape looked at Lucius and carried on walking.

Narcissa explained everything to Snape, and they stayed for tea. Draco didn't come down for dinner, but Narcissa did him and Melanie a plate in case she wakes up.

Snape and Sarah stayed the night in the spare room, and Draco was staying up all night to make sure Melanie was okay.

By 3am Melanie turned over to face Draco, it was the first movement he saw. She slowly opened her eyes to see Draco kneeling in front of her.

"What time is it, Baby?" Melanie asked

"3am my sweetheart." Draco was over the moon to see his girlfriend better.

"What happened?" Melanie asked rubbing her head.

"Nothing my sweet, just rest."

Melanie leaned up and gave him a big hug and a romantic kiss. When he knew she was back to sleep, he raced to his mothers room and woke her up.

"What is it, Darling?" Narcissa questioned looking at the clock.

"Melanie is awake, she spoke to me and everything, but I told her to go back to bed and get rest." Draco replied

"Good idea, son, Im so happy she is better now. How long have you been up for?" Narcissa asked, he looked dead tired.

"Oh, I've been up for ages just to make sure Melanie was alright." Draco replied.

"Aww, so romantic, I think it's best if you go back to bed now, son."

Draco raced back to see Melanie, got in bed with her then fell asleep, happy that he knew Melanie and the baby was better and safe again,


End file.
